C-evo HOWTO: Units
Parent article Introduction for beginners where no other nations are involved This is part of the C-evo HOWTO, and is an overview of C-evo units, which concentrates on building naval units (since building an army or air force is only needed for wars). Building and using your first ship(s) The first naval unit that becomes available in C-Evo is a longboat. This is a slow-moving boat that cannot attack and can transport only two ground units. The "map making" technology makes this boat available. Longboats can only be built in cities next to a body of water. To build a longboat: * Research the map making technology (see C-evo HOWTO: Technology; the tech tree is simply the introductory technology "alphabet" followed by "map making"). (This has the added bonus of earning one extra trade unit on every river tile you are working.) * Once you have map-making, C-evo will inform you that a new unit, the longboat, is available. * Go to the management screen for a city next to the sea (left-click on the city) * Click on the box that selects which unit to build (it has an image in it and is directly below the button that looks like a money-bag) * Select to build a longboat. You may at first see little apart from possible buildings and therefore need to click on the button that looks like a man holding a spear to see the longboat and other unit options. It will take a couple of turns to build a longboat. Once the longboat is built, it can be used to: * Explore other islands and continents that your ground units cannot access over land. * Transport up to two units over water to other lands. Note that longboats are civil units that can not attack other boats. To use a longboat as a transport: * Put the longboat **on any square adjacent to land, or **in a coastal city (To move a unit, first left-click on the unit to select it; this will make the unit flash. Then either use the keyboard to move it one step at a time or right-click the square you wish to move the unit to.) * Move a land-based unit, such as a settler, next to the longboat (or into the city if it is there). * Now, move the settler onto the longboat (or give it the "'L'oad" order if it is in the same city). Note that boarding a ship is time-consuming and takes all of a unit's turn, so that it cannot board in the same turn as moving (except in the rare situation later in the game when you have built the Shinkansen Express Wonder that allows rail movement using no movement points). To unload a unit from a ship: * Make sure the transport is one unit away from land to put the unit on (or in a city). * Click on the map square containing the ship with the unit you wish to disembark (or . * You will see, at the bottom of the screen, an icon of the ship along with all of the units on that ship. * Left-click the unit you wish to disembark that is visible on that toolbar on the bottom of the screen. * This unit will now be visible and flashing on the map. * Right-click on the square where you wish the unit to land; or use the direction keys to move it "manually". To unload all units in the same turn, give the ship the "'U'nload" order; they will flash in turn. Note that a longboat can hold only two units; if you try to load more units on the ship, you will get a "The transport is fully loaded" message and be unable to load the unit. Also note that longboats cannot sail over deep water; they (and other ships that do not have the "Navigation" technology) are confined to shallow coastland (the paler blue tiles on the map). Building better ships It is desirable to have ships that can sail the seas faster than longboats, that can sail over the deep ocean, that can hold more than two units, and (if you have other nations in the world) that can attack. All of these features require "military research" to develop; most of these features (transporting more units, sailing over the high seas) need certain technologies more advanced than map making. In contrast to the early games in the Civilization franchise, new units have to be designed and researched; you set the balance between cost, strength, speed, carrying capacity, and other features for a given unit. To create new types of ships, your nation needs to invest research and development in a new ship design (taking time off from researching advances). To do this: * Wait until the current technology you are researching is researched, and the "What Do We Research Now" window comes up * Select (at the bottom) "Military Research" * Click on the picture of a ship with a blue background in the "Military Research" panel that pops up * Some technologies affect which capabilities a ship can have. If all we have is Map Making, we can make a ship that moves 3.5 squares (instead of the longboat’s 2.5-square move), has no attack, has a defense of 1, and can transport two ground units. * Click on OK once you have a ship design you are happy with. Research can be used to design new naval units, ground units, and air units, depending on the technologies available. While the majority of this will be geared towards making units that can fight, this can also be used to make transports (naval and air) more capable than longboats. Advanced units (In preparation) See also *C-evo advances that allow better units Category:Units